


Beat

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, On the Run, Post-Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs Severus' heartbeat to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat

The first time it happens, it’s because Draco’s too distraught to be left alone.

Slowly it becomes something they do, a constant in their unpredictable lives. Draco will make his way down the short hall, knocking quietly on Severus’ door and poking his head in. He’ll stay that way until the older man grunts and lifts up the blankets, letting the brat sleep in his bead. Draco will slide under the covers and curl up against his former professor, laying his head against Snape’s chest and falling asleep to his heartbeat.

Severus’ heartbeat is the only thing that will let the Draco sleep calmly.

When Snape leaves for days at a time, performing tasks for the Dark Lord, Draco can’t sleep. He tosses and turns, shreds clothing and kicks his blankets. He’s too worried about Severus. He knows the man might not return. That scares the living shit out of the Malfoy heir. He’s used to having Snape there, looming over him, hovering in the background, just _there_.

The boy has waited up most nights wondering what’s going on outside the old, run down house they’re staying in. He hasn’t been outside since they fled Hogwarts, still hiding from the world. Severus should be hiding too, if he’s seen he’ll be killed. Draco tries not to think about that. So, naturally, that’s all he can think of. He stays up late at night making scenarios of Severus’ death, each more painful and gruesome than the one before. He’s torturing himself and he knows it; it’s just a matter of time before he snaps.

It’s been a week and four days since Severus left, and Draco’s scared.

His anxiety levels have escalated a ridiculous amount, and he finds himself jumping at the smallest of noises, whipping out his wand every five seconds, his hands trembling slightly as he points it towards the door that creaked. Draco doesn’t care that the food supply is running low or that the temperature seems to be dropping even as they move on to summer. He just needs Severus. Needs the man to be alive, needs a heartbeat.

Tonight he crawls into Severus’ bed hoping that the familiar smell of the man will help him sleep. He can’t afford many more sleepless nights or he’ll drop dead soon enough, not that the idea isn’t somewhat appealing to Draco. He sighs and curls up in the thin blanket, he’s shivering uncontrollably, but it’s warm outside. Te smell of Severus helps him sleep, but Draco's slumber is still broken, and his dreams are still haunted.

Noises startle him from his sleep and Draco wakes with a start, grabbing his wand in case it’s needed. He stares at the door, hoping it’s Severus that walks in, but knowing it's better not to expect good things to happen anymore; the last year or so has taught him that.  However, when the bedroom door opens silently and Draco sees the lean frame of the older man he can’t help but sigh in relief, his shoulders sagging and his body falling back onto the bed.  Severus smiles at him softly and that’s how Draco knows it’s really him, no one pretending to be Severus Snape would smile like that. Snape stripes off his clothing and shoes, leaving him standing in just his underwear. He moves towards the bed and crawls in next to Draco, pulling the drowsy boy against his chest.

“Severus?”

“Mmm?”

“I missed you.”

“I wasn’t gone that long.”

“It was long enough.” Severus sighed and pulled the boy closer. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Sleep, Draco. We both need it.”

Draco nodded against the older man’s chest and moved his head over Severus’ heart. Sighing softly as he fell asleep to the soft _thump thump._


End file.
